Exutoire
by titchi
Summary: Tous ses proches débordent d'éloges à l'égard d'Edward Elric: Beau, volontaire, généreux, courageux... Pourtant il semblerait que l'intérieur soit loin d'être aussi lumineux que ce qu'il laisse paraître.
1. Chapter 1

**Exutoire**** : Ce qui permet de se soulager, de se débarrasser de quelque chose de gênant.**

PROLOGUE

Alphonse était assis au pied d'un arbre, près de chez Pinako. La nuit tombait, la soirée était douce. Il se sentait bien. Pour un peu il aurait oublié qu'il était toujours coincé dans cette armure. Les évènements de ces dernières années défilaient devant ses yeux. Il pensait à son frère.

Ed avait vraiment fait énormément pour lui, bien des gens n'auraient pas eu son courage et son endurance dans cette quête pour retrouver leurs corps. Et sous ces airs « Je m'en foutisme » il était d'une belle générosité. Toujours prêt à venir en aide à la veuve et l'orphelin.

Alphonse sourit dans son casque. Son cher Ed…

« AL, MAIS BORDEL T'ES OU ? TU PASSES LA NUIT DEHORS ? »

L'armure fut brusquement tiré de ses songeries très vaguement niaiseuses (juste un peu). Quand on pense au loup…

« Je suis là, Ed ! »

La silhouette de son frère apparu dans l'obscurité.

« Ah tout de même ! Tu rentres pas ? »

« Si si, j'y vais »

Alphonse se releva et se dirigea vers la maison au côté du Fullmetal.

« Ed je voudrais juste te dire… je suis heureux que tu sois mon grand frère. Réellement »

Edward sourit sans répondre. Un sourire en coin qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il faisait trop sombre pour que Al le remarque. Il lui donna une légère tape dans le dos, ce qui fit résonner le métal.

« T'es con… »

Son frère était vraiment jeune, se dit il, limite naïf. Un gosse dans une armure de plus de deux mètres.

Mais bon il faut dire pour sa défense que lui-même dissimulait plutôt bien. Personne n'avait jamais rien soupçonner de ce qu'il était vraiment à l'intérieur et surtout de ce qu'il avait trouvé récemment pour calmer ses démons.

Il se passa furtivement la langue sur les lèvres et sourit de nouveau.

Oui, c'était un bon exutoire à la folie qui l'envahissait de temps à autre, et c'était de plus fort divertissant, son cœur ne battait jamais aussi fort que quand il pouvait passer quelques heures à jouer avec lui.

Il eu un petit rire étrange qui fit se retourner son frère.

« Ed …? »

« Hum…? Non rien. Rentre, j'arrive. »

L'armure disparue à l'intérieur .

Le blond se passa la main sur le front. Il fallait qu'il se calme un peu tout de même. Aussi innocent qu'il était, Al pourrait finir par se poser des questions.

Il entra à son tour dans la maison.

Oui, il était habile comédien , car en réalité

Il n'avait jamais été bon.

Jamais.

2 SEMAINES AUPARAVANT…


	2. Chapter 2

DECOUVERTE

2 SEMAINES AUPARAVANT…

Fin d'après-midi. A la campagne. Envy est allongé sur le toit d'une petite bâtisse à l'abandon, isolée au milieu de la plaine. Les tuiles chauffées au soleil lui brûlent le dos. C'est une sensation plutôt agréable.

Il donne de temps à autre de légers coups de pied dans la gouttière à moitié défoncée.

Il a fuit le matin même la réunion avec les autres Homonculus. Les réunions d'information l'ennuient prodigieusement, elles durent des heures et se concluent invariablement par « Ne faisons rien pour le moment et attendons de voir comment la situation évolue. » Cool…

« Aucun intérêt » maugréa-t-il, et il donna un nouveau coup de pied à l'infortunée gouttière, ce qui la fit grincer.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils se contentaient d'observer sans pouvoir agir. Il ne se passait rien. Personne ne tentait quoi que ce soit et Envy s'ennuyait.

Il avait passé la journée à glandouiller dans la campagne pour finir par trouver cette baraque lugubre et à moitié détruite, au milieu de nulle part, et il n'avait pas bougé du reste de l'après-midi.

Soudain il entendit un craquement venir du bas. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sol et aperçu avec surprise le Fullmetal qui s'approchait de la maison, l'air un peu paumé.

« Nooon, pas possible, se dit l'Homonculus avec un grand sourire, tomber sur lui dans un endroit pareil…, c'est inespéré. »

Et il décida de rigoler un peu avec le « blondinet à tendance hystérique », comme il l'appelait dans son for intérieur.

Du côté d'Edward.

Il marchait depuis plus d'une heure dans la plaine, sans bien faire attention à où il allait. Il avait sentit le besoin impérieux de s'éloigner d'Al, Winry, et les autres. Car son agitation l'avait reprit. Enfin agitation… le mot était très faible.

C'était plutôt une sorte de rage, de démangeaison violente qui lui parcourait tout le corps et qui lui donnait envie d'attraper le premier individu qui lui passerait sous le nez et de lui serrer la gorge de toute ses forces, de sentir ses os craquer sous ses doigts, de voir ses yeux se révulser, sa peau virer au noir…et puis…de pouvoir lui foutre des coups de poing dans la figure en même temps….et de relâcher un tout petit peu la pression de temps à autre pour voir la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de sa victime et de resserrer de plus belle… enfin il n'aurait pu dire quoi encore mais ces images lui passaient devant les yeux à toute vitesse et il n'avait qu'une envie, pouvoir les réaliser.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours eu ses « crises » de violence extrême. Elles apparaissaient environ une fois tous les deux mois et duraient une journée entière, il n'avait alors d'autre choix que de s'éloigner rapidement des gens qu'ils connaissaient et de marcher, marcher comme un égaré dans la campagne environnante en attendant que ça se calme. Il revenait à la nuit tombante, un peu apaisé, mais si peu … Jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien trouvé qui put vraiment faire retomber la tension qu'il ressentait. Il se refusait absolument à tuer ou à faire du mal à un être humain.

Ce matin il avait senti l'excitation violente le reprendre et il s'était dépêché de quitter la maison pour se rendre dans cette plaine isolée. Il avait marché plusieurs heures. Il avait aperçu cette demeure abandonné au loin et y avait dirigé ces pas, dans l'espoir de s'y reposer un peu.

**Envy**:

Il vit le Fullmetal s'adosser contre le mur en ruine de la maison, c'était l'occasion idéale. Il saisit une tuile qui ne tenait plus au toit, la tint à bout de bras et la lâcha juste au dessus de l'alchemiste. Elle l'atteignit à l'épaule et il se plia en deux en poussant un grognement.

Envy se rencogna contre le toit en riant comme une andouille. Juste avant de voir la cheminée de la maison changer de forme en une seconde et lui asséner un coup d'une violence inouïe à la tête, le faisant basculer dans le vide et s'écraser au pied du Fullmetal, inconscient.

Edward regarda la forme évanouie devant lui, un peu décontenancé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il venait à peine de s'adosser au mur qu'il avait senti une brusque douleur à l'épaule et entendu ce rire débile qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Alors, sans réfléchir, pris d'une rage folle, il s'était servi de la cheminée pour attaquer l 'ennemi. Qui était aussitôt tombé, complètement dans les vapes.

Envy…

Etonnant tout de même. D'habitude il lui fallait au moins plusieurs heures pour battre un de ces Homonculus, et encore, quand il arrivait à les battre…

Il faut croire que ces rages incontrôlables qui le prenaient régulièrement décuplaient sa force d'une manière extraordinaire. Dans tous les cas c'était plutôt une chance.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il décida de pousser le corps à l'intérieur de la bâtisse en ruine, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons au cas où il y en aurait d'autres dans le coin.

Il passa le pied sous le torse d'Envy et d'un mouvement l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il répéta le geste trois, quatre fois jusqu'à arriver au centre de la pièce principale. Là il s'assit à quelques pas du corps.

On était vraiment tranquille ici. Il n'y avait pas une habitation à un kilomètre alentour. On entendait même pas un oiseau. Personne ne devait jamais passer dans le coin.

Pour séquestrer quelqu'un c'était l'endroit idéal.

Il eu un rire nerveux. Quelle idée stupide.

A ce moment là Envy bougea. Légèrement d'abord. Il se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux, l'air alarmé, puis en voyant Edward se redressa d'un coup… avant de retomber tout aussitôt, frémissant de douleur.

« Bordel… »

« Salut palmier » lui lança Edward, indécis sur la conduite à tenir.

« Qu'est-ce que… que ce que je fous là ? » lança l'autre, n'osant plus bouger car chacun de ces membre le faisait souffrir.

« T'es marrant toi… j'en sais rien foutrement rien, t'étais là avant moi. »

« Je demande pourquoi tu m'as amener dans cette pièce, pauvre crétin ! »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Ed était sur lui et qu'il se prenait un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et de douleur.

« Non mais ça va pas, t'es pas bien ! »

Ed se tenait au dessus de lui, le poing en l'air, surpris lui aussi par sa violence. Il méprisait cordialement Envy et il s'étaient battus ensemble plus d'une fois, mais là il avait senti d'un seul coup une véritable haine en s'entendant insulter.

Il ressentait une profonde jouissance à voir ainsi l'Homonculus rendu incapable de bouger le regarder avec une expression mêlée de colère et d'étonnement. Il avait envie de lui faire mal encore, l'entendre crier un peu de douleur pour voir, ça avait l'air si bon.

Incapable de se retenir plus il lui fila un coup de pied au niveau du dos. Envy ne put retenir un gémissement, il avait des côtes cassées.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait, le Fullmetal avait franchement l'air bizarre. Et ce coup qu'il avait reçu dans le crâne…Ce type n'était pas aussi fort avant. Bon dieu qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il arrivait à peine à bouger et l'autre au dessus qui le regardait avec des yeux de dément et un air d'avidité…brrr, c'était pas bon, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se barrer d'ici et vite. Ce mec n'était pas dans son état normal.

Edward n'était pas content, les quelques gémissements que laissaient échapper Envy ne lui procuraient rien du tout, il voulait plus. Il voulait de vrais cris de douleur. Non, mieux encore, des supplications pour qu'il arrête, des appels à l'aide. Oui , oh oui il voulait entendre cela, après tout ce n'était qu'un Homonculus, ce n'était pas comme ça il s'en prenait à une vraie personne, c'était sans doute la seule occasion qu'il avait de se satisfaire en toute tranquillité d'âme. Oh oui putain il fallait qu'il crie !

Il commença à foutre des claques à toute volée dans la figure d'Envy. Mais comme cela ne provoquait pas grand-chose à part l'étourdissement de la victime, il trouva autre chose. Il passa sa main sur le torse d'Envy et lorsque Celui-ci poussa un léger cri il sut qu'il était au niveau des côtes cassées. Tout sourire il se mit alors à appuyer de plus en plus fort à cette endroit. Cette fois Envy trinqua. Il tenta de s'échapper mais il était trop grièvement blessé et n'eu que quelques soubresauts. Incapable de se retenir il se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort, sa voix virant à l'aigüe. Edward, enchanté, au comble du bonheur, continuait à appuyer. Soudain inspiré, il saisit de l'autre main le bras droit d'Envy et le retourna d'un seul coup, le brisant net.

Cette fois l'Homonculus en pleura, la douleur était proprement insupportable, il ne comprenait plus rien, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il aurait crever volontiers à l'instant même. Incapable de se retenir il supplia d'une voix cassée:

« ARRETE, JE T EN SUPPLIE ARRETE ! T ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! S IL TE PLAIT EDWARD ! S IL TE PLAIT ! »

Ed rigola et relâcha la pression sur le bras et les côtes d'Envy, il venait de penser à quelque chose de drôle.

« C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Edward, palmier ! HAHAHA Je te tord le bras et toi tu m'appelles Edward ! Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, c'est tellement…c'est trop mignon !HIHAHAHA Il faut… il faut que je te torde le bras pour……HOUHOUHOU »

Il riait comme un dément, il s'était éloigné de l'Homonculus et il était plié en deux. Il avait l'air complètement possédé. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au Edward habituel.

Envy le regardait, dans la mesure où il pouvait tourner la tête, complètement terrorisé par la violence d'Edward suivie de cette hilarité absurde. Il en tremblait. C'était pas possible, c'était une blague, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, putain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être très loin d'içi. Avec les autres Homonculus, où même avec ces crétins d'humains, tout, plutôt qu'avec Ed dans cet état.

Ce dernier, semblant se calmer petit à petit, se rapprochait lentement de lui avec encore de légers éclats de rire qui le prenait par à coups.

Brusquement il se laissa tomber sur Envy.

Sa tête était à quelques centimètres de celle du palmier, qui lui, se collait au maximum contre le sol pour tenter de s'éloigner, ce qui n'avait pas grand effet.

Il sentait le souffle précipité d'Edward sur sa joue et sa main de métal qui lui broyait l'épaule dans des crispations incontrôlées.

« Tu es drôle…Je t'aime bien…tu es drôle. » soufflait l'alchemiste contre son oreille.

Putain il est fou, s'il vous plaît quelqu'un, il est fou…

« TU ES FOU !, cria en désespoir de cause l'Homonculus affolé.

« Fou ? » Edward se redressa, il était maintenant assit sur le torse d'Envy, appuyant douloureusement sur ses côtes. « Mais non je suis pas fou, pourquoi fou ? C'est toi qui est fou mon pauvre petit, s'exclama-t-il en recommençant à rire, pourquoi cries tu alors que je suis à côté de toi ? Ça n'a pas de sens… ou alors tu parles à quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais il n'y a personne à des lieux à la ronde, alors ça n'a pas de sens non plus HAHA pas de sens…pas de sens du tout… »

Envy tourna le visage vers le sol, c'était inutile de parler, Edward avait définitivement perdu la raison. De toute façon il avait trop mal pour avoir la force d'articuler encore quelque chose.

Il y eu un moment de calme pendant lequel le souffle d'Ed sembla ralentir peu à peu. Sa raison semblait revenir en partie. Il regarda autour de lui, puis sous lui où Envy demeurait silencieux, le visage entièrement tuméfié et le corps couvert lui aussi de bleus avec visiblement des membres brisés.

Ed se sentait étrangement serein. Sa rage était totalement retombée et il était d'excellente humeur.

Il regarda l'heure. Il se faisait tard, son frère et les autres allaient s'inquiéter.

Il se remit debout et épousseta légèrement ses vêtements.

Puis il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Envy et eu un grand sourire

« C'était très agréable, mon Envy, j'espère revenir »

Envy ne répondit que par un tremblement de tout le corps.

Alors Edward eu un petit rire et se pencha vers lui.

« Allons, dis à bientôt à ton cher Edward. Après tout, je t'ai consacré une bonne partie de la soirée, un peu de reconnaissance ne te ferais pas de mal. »

Comme Envy se refusait toujours à répondre,Edward haussa les épaules et se redressa.

« Bah, je pourrais toujours t'inculquer ça la prochaine fois, et ce jour là nous inventerons de nouveaux jeux, c'est d'accord.? »

Et il disparu.

Resté seul, Envy frissona.

Cet Edward ne pouvait pas exister.

C'était impossible.

Ce devait être un cauchemar.

Oui c'est ça, un simple cauchemar….

Après tout il rêvait de n'importe quoi en ce moment, de chauve souris géantes, de pots de miel rectangulaires, de statues parlantes…. Et autres conneries.

Alors il avait très bien pu rêver cet Edward transformé en sadique assoiffé.

C'était possible.

C'était même sûr.

Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

Il allait se réveiller et tout irait mieux.

Bien mieux…comme avant.

Il s'évanouit sur cette dernière pensée.

Après une longue route, Edward arriva en vue de la maison de Pinako. En s'approchant il sentit une bonne odeur de nourriture, ça sentait…. Hum oui, ça sentait la pâtisserie.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit Alphonse, un tablier rose et jaune noué autour de son armure, occupé à préparé quelque chose qui sentait très bon sous l'œil de Winry et de Pinako qui riaient de sa maladresse.

Al se retourna en entendant la porte.

« Ed ! J'apprend à faire des tartes ! »

« Sans blagues ? Montre voir. »

Ed posa enleva sa cape et ses gants, les posa sur une chaise et s'approcha pour humer la tarte aux prunes que confectionnait Al.

« Ca sent très bon, t'as l'air plutôt doué. »

« T'es gentil grand frère ! »

Edward eut un léger rire et lui posa affectueusement la main sur l'épaule.


	3. Chapter 3

QUI SE TRANSFORME EN ROUTINE

Depuis cette journée plutôt spéciale , plus de deux mois avaient passés. Deux mois durant lesquels Edward n'avait eu aucune crise. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis des années. Il se sentait apaisé. C'était presque comme si la violence exercée contre Envy l'avait totalement purgé de sa folie.

Assez étrange, se disait-il parfois.

Et cette journée… il s'en rappelait avec un mélange de gêne et d'intense excitation. La peur, les cris…. Et cette sensation de toute puissance, d'être absolument seul, absolument au dessus de tout soupçon, et de pouvoir faire ABSOLUMENT ce qu'il voulait, sans culpabilité aucune. La liberté absolue, sans crainte des lois. Il en frissonnait encore.

Mais bah, conclut il intèrieurement, si cette rage en lui avait réellement disparue, autant laisser l'Homonculus tranquille. Avec Al il croulait sous les missions pour le compte de l'armée, il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter…

Fouetter…

Il rigola tout seul.

Oulà non… se calmer, respirer fort et puis penser à autre chose, les missions, se concentrer sur les missions. Oui c'est ça les missions. Au boulot Ed .

Du côté d'Envy:

Lorsqu'il était sorti de son évanouissement, il était déjà une heure avancée de la nuit. Il était resté quelques minutes dans le brouillard, puis avisant qu'il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, avait une nouvelle fois tenté de se relever. Il s'aperçue que ses jambes, quoique meurtries, le portaient encore.

Au prix de grandes difficultés il se releva, et entreprit de s'acheminer vers la ville.

Heureusement pour lui il croisa à mi chemin un de ses crétins d'humains menant une charrette qui proposa charitablement en voyant ses blessures, de le ramener .

C'est ainsi qu'il parvint chez lui, se dépêchant de s'enfermer dans sa piaule avant que les autres Homonculus n'aient pu lui demander des explications sur son bras brisé, ses côtes en miettes et son visage méconnaissable, couvert de crasse, de bleus et surtout figé dans une expression de terreur qui surprenait chez cet individu cynique .

Il resta ainsi cloîtré plusieurs jours, se remettant lentement. Ses blessures guérirent plus rapidement que celle d'un simple humain mais ça n'en restait pas moins très douloureux. Sans parler de l'humiliation cuisante qu'il ressentait… il ne parla évidemment de ce qui lui était arrivé à personne, il craignait trop qu'on se foute de lui.

Il ne se décida finalement à retourner à l'extérieur que deux mois plus tard, lorsque il fut presque totalement remit.

Il commença par sortir sur le perron. Il se sentait craintif, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que d'un instant à l'autre le Fullmetal allait surgir d'on ne sait où et lui sauter dessus.

Quelle crainte idiote…

Se maudissant d'être devenu aussi trouillard, il se reprit et décida d'aller faire une courte ballade dans la ville, histoire de reprendre ses habitudes.

Au même instant, Al, qui lorsque il n'était pas en mission avec Ed devenait une vraie petite ménagère, était lui aussi dans les rues, un panier au bras, cherchant dans les étals de quoi faire un bon repas à Pinako, Winry et Edward pour ce soir.

Les gens, habitués à le voir tous les jours, ne s'étonnaient pas de cette armure qui tâtait les melons chez le vendeur de fruits et légumes.

Alors qu'il cherchait des yeux l'étal du poissonnier, son regard croisa soudain une tête qui lui était familière. Un mec qui marchait d'un pas lent de l'autre côté de la rue, rasant les murs.

Ces longs cheveux verts, le bandeau…

«　Envy ?!　»

Ce dernier leva les yeux, et fut pris d'une terreur incontrôlée à la vue de l'armure.

Son frère…

Il eu un mouvement de recul.

Allons, allons c'était stupide, ce n'était que le tas de ferraille, ça ne signifiait pas que l'autre était dans le coin aussi…

Calme toi Envy, bordel calme toi. Tu deviens trop nerveux.

«　Qu'est-ce tu veux ?　»

«　Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?　»　 rétorqua Al en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction.

«　T'approche pas !　» beugla l'autre d'une voix aigüe.

Alphonse s'arrêta, surpris.

«　Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?　»

«　Laisse moi tranquille.» Envy se colla un peu plus au mur.

«　Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?　»

Mais Envy, trouvant enfin quelqu'un à qui déverser sa rage, dans un brusque élan se mit soudain à hurler:

«　TON FRERE… TON FRERE N EST QU UN SALAUD, UN SALE ENFOIRE, JE LE TUERAI T AS COMPRIS ! JE LE TUERAI ET TOI AUSSI, BANDE DE SADIQUES! CONNARDS !　»

Al recula d'un pas, abasourdi devant cette colère sortie de nulle part.

Il se dit qu' Envy devait être en train de perdre le peu de raison qu'il avait à la base. Néanmoins les menaces contre son frère l'inquiétait.

«　Ecoute… je comprend rien. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Ed un sadique ? T'es pas net mon pauvre. Fais toi soigner. Mais dans tous les cas, je te préviens, ne touche pas à mon frère, ok ?　»

Sur ce il décida de s'éloigner au plus vite et de l'ignorer. Il préviendrait Ed dès son retour.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs parti lui aussi vers le marché, projetant de rejoindre son frère.

Il arriva en vue des étals au moment où Al en partait.

En quelques secondes Envy le vit et son cœur loupa un battement.

Edward l'aperçut son tour et presque aussitôt l'excitation et la rage l'envahirent avec encore plus de violence que la dernière fois sans qu'il puisse seulement songer à les contenir. Il en tremblait. C'était bon ,tellement bon.

L'attraper…

Ce fut irrésistible. Se foutant des gens qui les observaient il se précipita sur l'Homonculus paralysé de terreur et lui enserra le bras.

«　Mon Envy　 !　»

Le palmier poussa un cri et essaya de se libérer.

Il donna des coups de poings et de pieds mais il aurait pu tout aussi bien frapper un mur en béton, Ed recevait les coups et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il était tellement excité à présent qu'il ne les sentait pas. Sa main serrait le bras d'Envy avec une force qui n'était pas humaine.

Néanmoins il eut assez de présence d'esprit pour remarquer la présence des gens autour d'eux et ne pas se laisser trop aller en public

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'emmener à l'écart…

Mais Envy, qui n'était pas complètement stupide, vit bien qu'Edward n'oserait rien faire devant tout le monde et que sa seule chance était de rester dans ce lieu fréquenté.

Etant donné que ses coups n'avaient définitivement aucun effet il concentra toute sa force à s'accrocher à une borne proche de lui, bien décidé à ne pas bouger de là.

Comprenant le manège Edward entreprit de lui attraper l'autre bras pour le forcer à lâcher prise.

Cependant autour d'eux une foule commençait à se rassembler, attirée par le tumulte.

Ed n'osait pas trop prendre d'initiatives devant tant de gens , sinon il aurait belle lurette qu'il aurait foutu son poing dans la gueule de cet imbécile.

Envy, voyant que l'alchemiste ne lâcherait pas le morceau, se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé deux mois auparavant:

Appeler à l'aide ces putains d'humains.

«　AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ MOI ! C'EST UN MALADE, NE LE LAISSEZ PAS ME TOUCHER ! ARRETEZ LE ! C'EST UN SADIQUE JE VOUS DIT !　»

Hélas, en ce moment celui qui avait l'air d'un grand malade, c'était lui.

Les gens se regardèrent, indécis. Ce jeune homme blond avec sa gueule d'ange n'avait franchement pas l'air d'un maniaque. Et puis il était habillé comme un alchemiste d'Etat. On ne s'en prenait pas à la légère à ce genre de personne.

De plus Edward réagit au quart de tour. Attrapant Envy à la taille, il le colla de force contre lui, lui attrapa le menton entre deux doigts et lui maintenant ainsi le visage, dit d'une voix conciliante :

«　Voyons ! Voyons Envy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon pauvre vieux ? Tu ne me reconnaît plus ? C'est moi voyons, c'est Edward　»

Envy le regarda, choqué.

Ed s'adressa aux passants en souriant:

«　Pardonnez lui s'il vous plaît messieurs dames. C'est un cousin à moi . Il s'est enfui de la maison ce matin. Il a toujours été un peu bizarre.

Il a quelques　«　problèmes　» vous comprenez.　» Fit il d'un air entendu en montrant sa tête du doigt.

Les passants répondirent aussi par un air entendu même si ils n'avaient rien compris du tout.

«　Maintenant Envy va être bien gentil et va rentrer à la maison avec son cousin.　»

Et Ed tenta de profiter de la surprise de l'autre pour le tirer d'un coup sec en dehors du cercle des badauds.

Mais Envy n'avait décidément pas envie de coopérer.

«　MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE C'EST UN SADIQUE, UN SADIQUE, UN SADIQUE !!!　» hurla-t-il de plus belle, cramponné à la borne, à la limite de la crise de nerf.

Ed, affichant toujours un grand sourire aux passants, en mode «　Tout va bien. No soucy. Je ne suis pas du tout en train de taper sur un palmier hystérique en plein milieu de la rue　» lui fila discrètement des coups de poing dans les côtes pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise.

A ce moment une passante dévouée traversa la foule en courant suivi de deux agents.

«　Ne craignez plus rien jeune homme, dit elle à Edward, j'ai été chercher la police.　»

Les deux flics, sans chercher plus loin, se jetèrent sur Envy, le maintinrent au sol et lui attachèrent les poignets derrière le dos à l'aide de menottes. Puis très professionnels se tournèrent au garde à vous vers Edward, dont-ils avaient reconnus le costume d'alchemiste.

«　Ou faut il l'emmener Monsieur ?　»

«　Non laissez je m'en occupe, répondit Edward tout sourire en attrapant Envy par le bras et en le mettant debout, Merci de votre aide mais c'est juste un pauvre petit qu'il faut que je ramène à la raison.　»

Et il s'éloigna en poussant devant lui un Envy anéanti.

«　Quelle bonne âme　» se dirent les passants en les regardant partirent, émus.

Et il reprirent leurs occupations habituelles.

«　Dis Maman, dis un petit garçon à sa mère alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Tu trouves pas que les yeux du monsieur blond faisaient peur ?　»

«　Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? C'est l'autre monsieur qui faisait peur, le jeune homme blond lui, est un gentil alchemiste qui va aider son pauvre ami malade de la tête à se sentir mieux. Allons tais toi, tu comprends toujours tout de travers.　»

* * *

Cependant un peu plus loin:

L'Alchemiste et son Homonculus qu'il tenait fermement par le bras tournèrent à travers plusieurs rues jusqu'à arriver dans la ville basse où on ne voyait plus aucun passant à cette heure. Et s'engagèrent finalement dans une ruelle étroite et obscurcie par les arbres

«　Ca, souffla Edward avec rage, en collant brusquement Envy contre un mur, ça tu vas me le payer très cher .　»


	4. Chapter 4

ET ON AUGMENTE LA DOSE

« Ca, souffla Edward avec rage, en collant brusquement Envy contre un mur, ça tu vas me le payer très cher . »

Dans une dernière tentative dérisoire Envy lui décocha un coup de pied dans la jambe, mais là encore Edward ne le sentit même pas. C'était absurde et sans espoir. En plus avec ses mains attachées… Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, quand l'alchemiste était dans cet état il n'avait aucune chance de le battre. Il ne lui restait qu'à fermer les yeux et à attendre que cela passe.  
Avec un peu de chance il s'en tirerait une fois encore avec quelques blessures.

Avec un peu de chance.

Toujours peu inspiré au début, le blond commença par lui décocher sans conviction une série de coups de poings dans le ventre, ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir l'Homonculus.

Puis ayant une autre idée, il le saisit, le retourna, le colla contre lui et appuya sa main gantée sur son nez et sa bouche, serrant de toute ses forces. Envy se débattit vainement, son dos était plaqué contre le torse du Fullmetal et de l'autre main Edward lui serrait la taille. Au bout de quelques secondes il commença à étouffer. Il ne pouvait certes pas mourir mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir la suffocation.  
Au bout d'une minute son teint virait au rouge écarlate.

« Beau contraste avec les cheveux verts » songea Ed.

Les yeux d'Envy se révulsèrent soudain et il se dépêcha de retirer sa main. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention, s'il mettait trop vite Envy dans un sale état ce ne serait pas drôle.

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas très drôle pour le moment. L'autre semblait s'être complètement résigné à son sort, il ne se défendait pratiquement plus.

Il le repoussa contre le mur et l'Homonculus s'effondra sur le sol, essayant de récupérer sa respiration, haletant et crachant.  
En même temps il jetait de rapides coups d'œil de droite à gauche espérant vainement que quelqu'un passerait par la ruelle, obligeant Ed à s'arrêter. Mais cette partie de la ville était réputé mal fréquentée et les gens qui y habitaient ne sortaient plus à cette heure.

Cependant Ed regardait cette silhouette pitoyable avec de plus en plus d'irritation.  
Ce n'était pas amusant.  
Pas amusant du tout.  
L'Homonculus recevait maintenant les coups avec lassitude et résignation, il ne se donnait même plus la peine de crier.  
Il fallait trouver mieux.  
Quelque chose qui lui fasse vraiment mal.  
Quelque chose qui le fasse souffrir à la fois intérieurement et physiquement.  
Et surtout quelque chose qui lui ôterait définitivement l'envie de refaire la même scène qu'au marché tout à l'heure.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien blesser cet être qui n'était même pas vivant ?

Soudain il sut.

Et avec un petit rire il s'accroupit devant Envy.

Celui-ci ramena ses jambes contre lui, dans une tentative de se faire le plus petit possible. A cet instant il aurait bien aimé disparaître.

« Dis donc Envy. Il y a une question que je me suis toujours posé. Un Homonculus, ça doit se sentir très seul, non ? »

Envy ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Non mais parce que tu vois, les humains ignorent votre existence, et entre vous, vous n'en avez rien à foutre les uns des autres. Donc solitude totale. Et au bout d'un moment la vie d'ermite ça doit vous peser. »

Ou est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ce malade ?

«T'as jamais rêvé, toi par exemple, d'avoir quelqu'un qui penserait un peu à toi ? Je sais pas moi, un copain que tu verrais régulièrement et avec qui t'aurais des trucs à partager ? Hein, non, jamais ? »

« Ca va pas non… » maugréa Envy en détournant la tête.

Sans l'écouter Edward se releva soudain et partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

« En fait tu dois être très content de m'avoir rencontré, Envy ! Je dois être la personne, que ce soit humain ou Homonculus, qui a le plus de plaisir à te voir ! Je dois être le seul qui pense un peu à toi ! »

« Ta gueule, mais ta gueule… » pensa très fort Envy en serrant les paupières. Il devait s'avouer qu'Edward avait touché un point légèrement sensible.

« Oh Envy, dit soudain Ed d'une voix plus basse et plus douce mais avec une lueur folle dans l' œil , Envy, Envy…je ne savais pas que tu souffrais comme cela, il fallait me le dire… »

Il s'accroupit de nouveau et avançant la main, caressa rapidement la joue du palmier.

« Papa Edward pourrait t'aider à te sentir plus aimé… tu veux Envy ?»

Cette fois l'Homonculus eu un brusque mouvement de recul. Non ça c'était pire que tout. Il préférait cent fois qu'Ed le frappe au lieu de lui caresser la joue avec cette voix mielleuse et cet air égaré. Surtout dans cette ruelle déserte. Il frissonna. Il n'y avait vraiment personne pour passer par ici ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Allez, lâche-moi. Si t'as encore envie de me taper dessus te gènes pas, mais arrête cette blague. » dit il faiblement.

Edward jubilait, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Le palmier avait la voix qui tremblait derrière son habituel ton méprisant.  
Il suffisait d'en rajouter. D'aller plus loin.  
Soudain il eut une pensée…  
Et si il osait…  
Il se passa involontairement la langue sur les lèvres.  
CA, ça pourrait être vraiment jouissif. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et ça lui laisserait un trace indélébile… mais ça signifiait aller vraiment très loin… Oh et puis après tout pour ce qu'il s'en foutait. Personne ne le saurait jamais.

Il reprit son jeu.

« Quelle blague ? Je suis vraiment près à te soulager un peu. Mon pauvre, pauvre Envy. »

Il remit sa main sur la joue d'Envy et recommença ses caresses et cette fois ne l'enleva pas.

Sa main gantée descendit le long de la gorge et il passa légèrement les doigts sous le tissu qui entourait le cou.

Cela suffit pour qu'Envy comprenne d'un coup ce que l'autre voulait insinuer.  
Fou de panique, il eut un brusque soubresaut et tira comme un forcené sur les menottes. Sans succès.  
Alors dans un élan de colère, il bondit vers l'avant et mordit Ed de toutes ses forces à l'épaule.

Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Il sentit les dents s'enfoncer à travers le tissu et un liquide rouge couler presque aussitôt.

La rage monta aussitôt d'un cran. Il repoussa Envy contre le mur d'un revers de main dans la gueule et se releva.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à son épaule, heureusement la blessure n'avait pas l'air bien grave.  
Puis il se retourna vers Envy avec son visage de dément.

« Ok, si tu préfères qu'on y aille moins gentiment , ça ne me gêne pas. Au contraire.»

Il l'attrapa par le col et le releva d'un coup.  
L'Homonculus se maintenait comme il pouvait au mur pour rester debout. Il n'entendait même plus ce que lui disait Ed, il gardait les yeux fermés et tentait de s'imaginer qu'il était ailleurs. Très loin.  
Il était sur une plage.  
Il faisait beau. Il était allongé, ses mains étaient libres.  
Ed n'avait jamais existé, jamais… tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il pouvait s'endormir, tout allait bien…

Il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité lorsque Edward le retourna face au mur, le maintint d'une main par le cou, et qu'il sentit son souffle excité dans son cou.

Les cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient la nuque. Il ne pouvait absolument pas bouger.  
Il perçu avec effroi le bruit de la braguette d'Ed et au bout de quelques secondes le souffle saccadé tout contre son oreille.

Ed ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Sans même se rendre bien compte de ce qu'il faisait il avait collé Envy face au mur, avait fourré l'autre main dans son propre pantalon, et commencé à se masturber. Mais il était tellement nerveux qu'il avait du mal.

« Putain, mais arrête de trembler, tu m'empêches de me concentrer, grogna-t-il à l'adresse du palmier comme si c'était sa faute, c'est sûrement pas toi qui va m'aider à bander. »

Ledit palmier ne répondit que par un couinement terrifié.

Enfin Edward se sentit durcir. Se dépêchant avant que son érection ne retombe, il attrapa le short de l'autre et l'abaissa d'un geste brusque, le déchirant sur toute la longueur.

Envy ferma de nouveau les yeux et de reparti mentalement sur sa plage au soleil.  
Il fallait absolument qu'il se déconnecte loin de cette situation atroce.  
La plage…  
Le soleil…

Mais Edward avait envie de jouer encore un peu avant d'en arriver au but.  
Il jeta au loin le morceau de tissu inutile et promena sa verge le long des cuisses d'Envy. Puis sur son postérieur.

L'Homonculus eut un réflexe pour se coller au mur et ainsi éloigner son corps de ce contact . Ce qui ne revenait pas à grand-chose.

Edward rigola.

« Alors mon petit Envy ? Tu es prêt à ce que Papa Ed te montre à quel point il t'aime ? »

« AU SECOU …La main gantée d'Ed se plaqua sur sa bouche.

Une lumière s'alluma à une fenêtre de la maison la plus proche, donnant deux secondes d'angoisse à l'alchemiste, et d'espoir à Envy, mais elle s'éteignit aussitôt.

Le Fullmetal était furieux.  
« Sale con, je vais t'en donner une tiens, de raison de crier. »

Et sans plus perdre de temps il le pénétra, d'un coup.  
Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Que ce soit avec une fille ou un garçon. Entre sa quête et ses missions avec Al ce genre de trucs de l'intéressait pas vraiment pour le moment. Et même là il ne s'agissait aucunement de désir. Aussi ne se soucia-t-il pas de préparation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il fallait juste briser cet Homonculus,  
et assouvir par là sa rage.

Et de ce point de vue il fut comblé. Son excitation n'avait jamais été aussi intense.  
Il sentait le corps d'Envy abandonné sous lui, forcé de s'accorder ses va et viens sans douceur tandis qu'il le retenait par les hanches. Le sentiment de toute puissance était fabuleux. C'était le truc le plus fort qu'il avait jamais connu.

Envy, lui, était à la plage.

C'était comme si il avait laissé son corps là, dans cette ruelle avec Edward et qu'il s'était envolé vers un endroit plus accueillant. Ses yeux étaient vides, et si l'alchemiste ne l'avait pas tenu il se serait écroulé depuis longtemps.

Enfin, au bout de deux minutes, Edward se retira et se termina manuellement.  
Puis il se rhabilla soigneusement et alla rincer à une fontaine proche sa main droite souillée.  
Cela suffisait. L'autre était vaincu et gisait a ses pieds et pour sa part il sentait la rage le quitter et son esprit, un peu brumeux depuis l'épisode du marché, s'éclaircir.  
Cela allait mieux. Il se sentait plus calme.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur les maisons alentour pour bien vérifier qu'aucune fenêtre n'était allumée puis se tourna vers la forme recroquevillée au sol.

Il hésita à jeter quelques paroles sarcastiques, mais non, inutile, Envy était brisé et n'oserait certainement plus demander de l'aide aux humains à présent.

Maintenant qu'il était apaisé il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise vis à vis de ce qu'il avait fait. Il était peut être aller un peu loin…  
Putain si son frère apprenait ça un jour…lui qui en était limite à monter des statues à l'effigie d'Edward…  
Oh et puis merde, comment est-ce qu'il l'apprendrait ? Et puis même si quelqu'un lui révélait, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait croire Ed capable de ça ?  
Non… aucune raison de s'inquiéter, tout irait bien.

« A la prochaine palmier » murmura-t-il.

Il s'éloigna et disparut en quelques secondes.

Dans son rêve Envy avait quitté la plage et volait parmi les mouettes.


End file.
